


luscious.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short collection of Sinju drabbles based off the use of conventional sugary possessions.





	1. whipped cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ❝ Sweet and salty. ❞  
> 

     Empty.

The cold metal container could not spare anymore light cream for its contents were long since consumed, negligently being tossed away, slim pale extremities coiled around his treat and with eyes of carmine, an expression so enthusiastic for whats to come━ settled upon his features. Judal preferred sweet over anything, but it was only this exception where he'd crave for a salty mix in his palate, an insatiable grin adorned his lips and unhesitatingly he dipped forward to enjoy his delicacy. One slow, _agonizingly_ long lick and a single twitch coaxed him further to continue, things were going his way and Judal was unable to say just how much he had to twist somebody's arm _(which wasn't much)_ to get Sinbad to let him to go down on him, he wouldn't let this night say goodbye without him teasing the living hell out Sinbad. Judal was no skirt chaser like Sinbad, he found no particular interest in women and he could barely even come out with a coquettish pickup-line without having a cringing sensation feather his spine.

Judal intended to push him over the line, from the unhurried strokes of his hand, the vexing remarks leaving his plump lips so easily, to his tongue caressing that particular spot on the underside of Sinbad's dick that made him _quiver_. The sweetened cream that coated Sinbad's tip had soon been replaced by a viscous liquid seeping from the devilishly red tip, the way his sun-kissed skin emitted a formidable vehemence and that taut chest slowly heaving brought him satisfaction,  thick calloused fingers gripped at the silken locks of loose wavy starless hair, a deep moan escaped Sinbad's only slightly swollen lips and those provocative golden eyes swirled with underlying lust. Hips jerked without warning and Judal received that well wanted taste of saline, the musky scent invaded his nostrils and without a complaint did he swallow it whole.  Seeing the lewd expression on Sinbad's face━ Judal may never witness something more rewarding in his damn life again. 

 

Whipped cream fellatio's were heaven's _luxury_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  updates will be inconsistent, sorry  
> i haven't any shame, rip  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


	2. chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ❝ There's lots more where that came from. ❞  
> 

Chocolate hadn't been a delight Judal sought hereupon necessary whenever he yearned for a sugary snack, but it came to satisfy him by the time he realized the mountain of tinfoil wrappers covering the coffee table, lounging about on the couch watching sappy soap operas that served in giving him nothing but a laugh than being sentimental, it was at these times where Judal thought pestering Sinbad would bring him more benefits than learning if he was going to “accidentally” hit someone with a car, to make sure it wasn't his. Abandoning the comfort of plush cushions, his unbelievably soft feet padded through the apartment bringing along the half empty bag of milk chocolate chips, polished wood creaked every now and then, the room far down the hall held a particular person captive for a quintessential reason going hand and hand for a procrastinator like him, slouched over at his desk, piled with documents of every type, worn out folders using their remaining strength to hold together and contain papers that grew by the day, to Judal, it was amusing to see Sinbad cramped up in his depressing office tending to papers he neglected, if he were to exaggerate━ he could even see the impious ambiance of Ja'far looming over him. Proceeding in pulling his chair away from his desk and leaning over his slumped figure, grousing complaints died quickly as they came by the time the first chocolate chip was pressed against their lips.

Soon enough, Sinbad's desk was becoming covered with wrappers instead of paper, fingers tangled in soft heliotrope hair bound by a single rubber-band, thick hands gripped his petite waist hoisting him on his awaiting lap, removing the space and heightening the friction growing below, content moans slipped past the openings of wet lips sealed together by a piece of melting chocolate, gently coating taste-buds and heating the atmosphere, chocolate eventually became the least of their worries as kisses began to leisurely travel lower, it was becoming sultry; vivifying━ until Judal pulled away abruptly and left the room just like that, but not without flashing that malignant grin of his and Sinbad knew exactly what it meant .

 

It certainly gave Sinbad more reasons to finish his work quickly, being _aroused_ for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> i got inspired by the fact i've become a regular at my local cafe and they always put chocolate in my coffee.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


	3. pudding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ❝ Unpretentiously obscene. ❞  
> 

It was one of those rare occasions where Sinbad decided it would do him some good if he left his office and do his paperwork in the living room for a fresh change of familiar scenery, his office was much too depressing and it always gave him an eerie sense that Ja'far was looming over his shoulder with ill intentions if he didn't finish the paperwork on time, he even became paranoid to enter said room every evening when he returned home, Sinbad could never come to words how often he had the sense to bolt from the room the moment Ja'far's face went slack of emotion once he found out Sinbad never did the paperwork. Rustling from the kitchen caught his attention and his eyes were instantly captivated by the sloe curtain of wavy hair carefully done up in a bun, Judal's otherwise pale skin beautifully glowed underneath a blanket of evening dew pouring through the kitchen window, and Sinbad's gaze was not left unnoticed.

Judal's hips swayed with grace that he'd mistake it as an enticing dance, he plopped on the plush couch holding a glass bowl of peach pudding with such unforeseen care Sinbad never thought the young man even had, he heeded the excitement shining within Judal's rose petal eyes at the first scoop, once his lips were sealed around the polished spoon the way his toes curled and shoulders rose all in one fluid motion was a sight to behold. How his little pink tongue grazed across the silver spoon licking the remains of the creamy substance with such an overjoyed expression on his face, Judal's actions were entirely innocent but they also retained an equal amount of unintentional avidity that had Sinbad wanting to witness more of, had him hastily exhaling the congested oxygen in his lungs, made his fingers grip the cold metal pen tighter. His soft moans seemed to caress Sinbad's ears invitingly, his head tilted backwards exposing that pale neck which looked so bewitching when displaying hues of purple and red and at the sound of his pen dropping━ Judal's naïvely erotic display was put to a sudden end.

 

Little did Sinbad know━ Judal was _toying_ with him all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> wow, i'm super sorry for not updating sooner,  
> i wasn't feeling good physically and i got caught up with a hell of a lot of mathematics studying.  
> i'll try my best to make updates not be weeks apart, lol.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
>   
> 


	4. cherries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ❝ Pretty please with a cherry on top ? ❞  
> 

How'd he exactly get in this situation ? Sinbad tapped the pen between his fingers at such a high speed and strength he was bound to snap it in half, maybe his imagination ran wilder than before but sitting in the kitchen on one of the stools near the island counter was Judal, leisurely snacking on a bowl of fresh cherries appearing provoking in every aspect, the brown stem held by slim delicate fingers he'd litter with kisses, nails in recent times painted a vibrant scarlet, plump lips a shade of roseate held the fruit between them while his eyes were trained on some article of a magazine, inattentive to the eyes in which were watching his every move. It was no lie that Sinbad often found himself in the living room more than his own dispiriting office as of late and Judal was the main cause of it, his lover was like a walking aphrodisiac, he toyed with Sinbad in more ways than one, his eating habits became unusually provocative, but he was no stranger to the act of seduction.

 

In minutes time Sinbad himself was in the kitchen, arms snaked around the latter's waistline brushing his nose over a veil of soft skin granting his neck a display of endearments that held ulterior motives behind them nonetheless,  the scent of jasmine and rose invading his nostrils tickling them gently, another kiss here, another kiss there, a series of gentle caresses upon bare arms that coaxed Judal's attention from the magazine. The smile upon Sinbad's lips told a tale different from his gestures, but he wouldn't give into Sinbad's enticement so easily, turning his attention back to the magazine of essential oils but the sensation of Sinbad's lips in places that made him _shiver_.

 

A cliche plead in Judal's ear was all it took to make him give in to his temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> this chapter was on the sweet side and mediocre.  
> i didn't expect the next update to be weeks apart again but i caught a cold sadly, plus i've been extremely lazy.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
>   
> 


End file.
